<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Experiment II by praxidikai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883394">Experiment II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxidikai/pseuds/praxidikai'>praxidikai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hypothesis [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dracula (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:09:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxidikai/pseuds/praxidikai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A second attempt.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>63. "Oh, someone's not wearing any underwear"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hypothesis [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Experiment II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm out to bathe in Holy Water</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The front door clicked closed and she was pulling at his belt, “Where in the nine circles of hell have you been?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Count raised the bags he held, “Shopping and groceries. Not that I mind this welcome, but these need to be put down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took them from his hand and laid the items on the table before rushing back to him, finishing her work on his belt and throwing it aside. “The timing of these hormones are not regular, we can’t be missing chances. Take your shirt off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of shirts, are you wearing mine?” he unbuttoned his own before she spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Faster to take off,” she said, undoing his pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like it,” he replied, following as she pulled him towards the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have time to get to the bed, this will have to do.” Agatha pushed everything in sight as far as she could, and sat on the table, “Come here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did and she divested him of any other piece she found to be in her way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” she declared before pulling the Count closer, her eyes shot up to meet his, “Come on, snap out of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if it’s a fascinating sight,” he smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And here I hoped you had gone mute. Let’s get on with it,” she undid a few buttons of the shirt fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, someone’s not wearing any underwear,” he could have sworn he saw her cheeks become pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m saving us time,” she replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dracula slipped a hand between her thighs, had her shifting against his touch, “Lay down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She complied until she saw him kneel, “Oh, this again? We’ve discussed that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not wet enough,” he said, lips brushing the inside of her legs, breath leaving goosebumps. “If you’re not stimulated enough, it’ll hurt you a lot and it’ll get in the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He met her eyes, “We’re either doing it the right way or we’re not doing it, Agatha.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She clenched her teeth, laid back down when she realized there was no fighting him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, now relax, the less you stress about it the better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shivers ran through her form as he approached the area with kisses, he tasted inch by inch of skin, teeth grazed here and there stealing a sound or two from her she wouldn’t admit later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Count took each leg and laid on his shoulders, fingers caressing her skin in a manner he knew she would protest had he not proved his point about her arousal. Too soft, too gentle, she wouldn’t accept tenderness, not from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began, with drawn-out strokes, savoring flesh as he did with blood. Exploring as he would do at uncharted lands. Her small tremors too delicious reward for him to waste any second of it. His fingers came into play.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made a mistake. She rose on her elbows to glace at him, out of her usual curiosity. Ended up catching the moment he slipped a finger inside her, how his mouth went for her clit, and as if sensing her, his eyes rose to hers. Any idea of him looking predatory didn’t match this, it had never been this appealing, her breath caught and she could have sworn he smiled against her skin, but a moan interrupted any thought or speech. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agatha burned from her core up, heat spreading through her form like a forest fire, devouring anything that didn’t remind her of his mouth against her. Her back arched, her hand shot to his scalp, a storm of meaningless curses escaped her lips. Any brilliant thought process disturbed by the flick of his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could have growled herself when she felt him pull away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful Agatha,...” a whisper that would have earned in a snarky comment went unpunished as he added another finger, curled them just the right way as he worked, and put that mouth of his to much better use than that of flattering himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her breath caught, her nails dug. From deep down her throat came the cry. Her walls clenching around his fingers, the way he claimed every drop of her juices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rose, kept her legs against his chest, kissing his way up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through heavy lids and heavy breathing, she couldn’t get herself to protest to the way he watched her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The back of his nails caressed the underside of her tights, she caught herself contracting around nothing. It made her tremble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dracula extended her a hand, pulled her lip from under her teeth, “Better not to do that, last time it didn’t end well. We don’t need the distraction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up and get inside me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smirk crept into his lips and he lowered his gaze between them, distancing himself only enough. She shivered when his fingers explored her folds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Count purred, “Much better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bid his time, teasing at her opening, coating himself in her wetness. She growled, “Get on with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire met her gaze, “I was your first to do that, wasn’t I? You’d never come in someone’s mouth before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heat spread from her neck up to her cheeks, “This isn’t relevant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tilted his head, “I like it, being your first. The wonderful sight of you coming undone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agatha wanted to bite him, he grabbed her feet before she could kick his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feisty little thing, even during sex. I’d have you marry me in no time.” His nails scratched the underside of her tights, grabbed them, “Now, before you decide I look better staked…” he inched inside her, building his sweet time, savoring every shift in her expression, the parting of her lips, the arching of her form, the momentary closing of her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hips moving, his dark gaze on her flesh, how he reached and undid the remaining buttons of the shirt she wore. Dracula licked his lips at the gorgeous vision of her, her nipples hard, her heavy-lidded eyes, the flushing of her skin as she took in his scrutiny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced away, avoided his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agatha, look at me,” he prompted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette swallowed, met his darkened eyes with her own. His gaze wandered to her lips, lingered there before he reached her breasts, caressed her nipple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In her chest, deep down, it bothered her. That something blooming she hoped a hard winter could kill. It was what had made her avoid his eyes or rather she saw in them, she had seen it before, he allowed it to leak at times, unashamed. An unfitting feeling for a creature of his kind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quick brush against her clit and she snapped her attention back to him, caught him smirking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Distracted, are we?” he paused mid-thrust, shifted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Must you be so insufferable?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He teased her nub again, made her squirm, his smile widening, “That’s better.” he stroke harder. “I have something to tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned, “Important enough for you to have to do it cock deep into me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dracula purred, “Love when you talk dirty. But yes. Frank is coming over in…” he realized he hadn’t a clock near, “Perhaps twenty minutes, perhaps ten. I had a meeting scheduled with him before your little welcome home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it didn’t occur for you to tell me that until now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had a convincing point. And a convincing sway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have kept a stake,” she muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which begs the question: how comfortable are you with exhibitionism?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agatha could have staked him with her glare alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought that would be the case. Shame, would’ve been fun to see his face. Though, we can work on that on another occasion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Count Dracula!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Formal for someone balls deep in your cunt, don’t you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” he thrust as if he made a point. Hard, deep, moan inducing. Gained speed and strength with each movement. His fingers teased her nipple. “You’d ruin me, wouldn’t you? You would make a point of having me all to yourself. What a gorgeous countess, Agatha. Would’ve treated me like the dog you insist on calling me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She growled at him, “Who said I won’t?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snarled back, “Oh, do it. Bask on it, it won’t last, we know I’ll have my way in the end.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this a challenge?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned, “Perhaps.” The Count hit hard, once, twice. Stole her focus, wet his fingers in his mouth and rubbed against her nub, “Meanwhile, I’d rather have you come for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Between the chaos of feelings in her chest, the noises he made, and the filthy sound of their flesh slapping together, he had her coming again. He had her riding waves without pausing his thrusts, even if they got sloppy with how she tightened around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were knocks on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her breath caught, she met his eyes, he shook his head, hissed in response, “I’m not done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agatha glanced around, licked her lips, focused on his face, “I did it on purpose, the shirt, I was waiting for you. I knew how you’d see it. And yes, I’d would have you all to myself. Mine, for as long as you lived, would be your every dream and nightmare at once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grunted, muttered something in Romanian, growled words more before spurting inside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Lord?” the lawyer called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire panted, moved just enough to take a glimpse between the two of them. With his voice still hoarse, he spoke, “Come back in twenty minutes, Frank. This is an order.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They heard the chaotic fumbling of the lawyer as he rushed away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cautious, he slipped out of her, eyeing the result of their efforts. “Had I not been trying to get you pregnant, I’d taste that. Gorgeous sight.” His fingers caressed her rear, “Moving you might be quite a challenge, you really shouldn’t be getting up for a couple of minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have twenty minutes,” she reminded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you buying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He met her eyes, grinned, “Food, actual food, not that excuse Zoe eats. And something for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned, “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dracula reached for one of the bags near her, pulled out a black and grey covered book from it, “‘The Demonologist’, a compilation of cases from that pair of Van Helsings you claim are not part of your family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our business is the immortal, not the ghosts of the living and their haunted houses,” she said, grabbing the book, “The Warrens did do a fascinating job. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime,” he glanced around, “I do need a clock in this room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled, “Use your phone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it probably has a broken screen because someone couldn’t wait a minute to have me naked. Don’t kick. Come here, need to get you to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>